Mutant Hunters.
by SilverP
Summary: This story focuses on Lance and Rogue. The first chapter starts out in the 'middle' of the story. The later chapters will tell about the events that lead yp to were the 'first' chapter begans.
1.

In the woods

In the woods. Its dark and there is a little fog on the ground from a nearby swamp. It's about 10:58PM at night. 

Two people are running through the woods. The heavy footsteps are fast but starting to slow from exoustion. 

"I think they went this way!" The two people herd off in the distance. Then light started to show from far off.

The two people running? Rogue and Lance Alvers. Both mutants. Both running because of that 'very' fact.

Being Mutants.

Rogue fell. 

"Come on Rogue," Lance said trying to catch his breath as he helped Rogue to her feet. "We have to keep moving."

"I know," Rogue gasped for breath. "But I'm so tired."

Just as Rogue got to her feet, she and Lance could hear the barking of dogs and motors of four-wheelers roar up. And they were getting closer.

They being hunters. Not like hunters of game, but 'mutant' hunters. Chasing Rogue and Lance so they could do there job.

And eliminate the targets. Rogue and Lance. But to the hunters, they had no name. The both of them were only known as, Mutants.

Rogue and Lance continued to run. They ran so fast, but it just didn't seem like it was fast enough, because the sounds of people, motors, and dogs, got louder, and louder. 

Rogue was in front of Lance. Because Lance had been hurt previously. By a hunter. He had a head wound that was bleeding and he had a few broken ribs. 

Rogue wandered why again the both of them were out there. Running away from the hunters.

'Oh, yea, you ran away from the institute because you thought you didn't fit in.' Rogue yelled to her self. 'If you would have stayed, than you wouldn't be in this mess.'

Soon they both were in a clearing. No, it wasn't a clearing, it was, what looked like a building. A construction sight. There was a huge hole were a building would probly go. And there was all kinds of other things like barrels, tubes, pipes, a couple trucks, a crain, a bulldozer, and more construction equipment.

Rogue and Lance looked behind them. The Hunters were so close that they could see the outlines of their bodies though the lights they had.

"There they are, I see them!" A man yelled.

"Cut them off so they can't go anywhere." A hunter told some of his men. " We have them this time, they can't get away."

" Lets go!" Rogue said grabbing Lance's arm and pulling him with her.

But as Rogue and lance tried to hide, the hunters started to surround them. Eight pulled out to the left of them on four-wheelers and about five from the right and about three from the front.

There weren't many places to go. So rogue and Lance ran strait trying to out run men on four-wheelers.

"Woo-hoo, we gonna have fun tonight!" A hyper man on a F-wheeler yelled. A couple of the other hunters were agreeing and shouting things also. All the men began to pull out guns. Mostly shotguns or assault rifles.

Lance and Rogue stopped, knowing they were cornered and out numbered. 

Lance put his hand, that he wasn't holding his ribs with, out and towards the ground. And suddenly, the ground began to shake. Rogue looked at Lance. He was in terrible pain. Using his powers usually gave Lance minor headaches but with Lance's head injury, using his power made the headache 3 times worse.

Rogue was looking at him. His eyes were going to the back of his head and he was concentrating so hard to use his power. But all he was able to do was make the ground shake a little.

When Lance stopped, he held his head and was moaning in pain. Rogue also heard the laughs of the hunters,

"What's a matter, the mutant can't use his power, because it hurts?" Joked a hunter.

Rogue thought of absorbing Lances power and using it herself. But Lance was already 'too' weak, and absorbing his power would make him surly pass out. And then Rogue would be out of luck. She needed Lance. 

Rogue looked around.

"Men," said the caption of the Hunters to the four men right near him. "Eliminate the targets." And with that the caption stepped back and let four of his men get in front of hem. The four were all holding assault rifles. 

Rogue thought of what to do. And Lance did the same.

"Ready!" 

Lance looked around near him.

"Aim!"

Rogue looked around near her.

"Fire!" the caption yelled. And with that Rogue dodged to the left and Lance dogged to the right passing each other's paths. This all happened in slow motion for Lance and Rogue.

They tried to throw them selves to the ground, dodging the bullets.

But they didn't.

One bullet hit Lance in the shoulder and another just barely missed his side. And one bullet missed both Rogue and Lance completely. 

But as for the other bullet.

It hit Rogue Square in the chest. Going right through her.

Lance cried in agony at his shoulder. And he looked up to see were Rogue was. Only to see here lying on the ground with her blood slowly leaking from her chest and back. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay so that was a story I had in my head for a while. But it took me a while to think of how I would write it. So here it is. And this is only the first chapter and the Second chapter will be a back story, leading up to why Rogue and Lance are running from Mutant hunters.

Please Review!


	2. One week before. . .

A/Note: Okay, this chapter takes place 'before' what happened in the first chapter

A/Note: Okay agian, this chapter takes place 'before' what happened in the first chapter. And as always, please Review. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One week before . . .**

At The Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rogue, come on, I need to get ready for school!" Kitty yelled through the bathroom door.

Kitty and Rogue shared a room. There for they also shared a bathroom.

"Hang on, let ME get ready, first!" Rogue yelled back in frustration. She finished combing her hair, and she put both her gloves on her hands. Then she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Like, finally," Kitty said with her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd never come out."

Then Kitty walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rogue got her book bag and put a couple notebooks in it and started to walk down to the breakfast table. She had just recently joined the X-Men, she still was sort of 'not-sure' of every one. Even know she lived with the X-Men and everything, she still acted like she was alone sometimes.

And even when she was on the Brotherhood's team, she never fit in with them much. Rogue was always a person that alienated herself from every one. Mostly for one reason.

Her mutant ability. 

That mutant ability would always make her different and scared of other people. She wasn't scared 'of' the other people; she was scared of what would happen to the other people. Because she couldn't ever touch anyone without them being hurt somehow. And that was the main reason she always alienated her self from the others.

But anyways, Rogue got to the table. There were, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and sausages. Rogue got in a set by Kurt, who's plate was filled with a little of everything at the table.

Rogue grabbed two waffles and pored some syrup on them. She also got a couple piece of bacon. And she began to try and fit in at the institute with the other students.

```````````````````

At School

It was first period. The X-Men had already came to school. All of them were in there own first class. Rogue's being Math.

And then there was The Brotherhood of mutants. They were at school also. And in their own class. Lance's being Math.

Rogue and Lance had gotten to their class kind of late. So the only open desks were two desks in the back sitting right besides each other. So Rogue got to class first and about a minute later Lance showed up.

Lance looked for an open seat and saw that the only other one was by Rogue.

"Oh great." Lance mumbled to himself as he walked to his seat and sat down. "I have to sit by 'miss Gothic' today."

"Yeah, isn't it great," Rogue said sarcastically not even looking at Lance.

"Oh ha-ha." Lance said back. " I don't want to spend 'any' time with 'you'."

"Well, that makes two of us." Rogue said.

Lance stopped messing with Rogue after that minute. It wasn't really like him to stop doing stuff like that that fast, but he hadn't had such a good morning. Because of a few reasons: For one, Mystique wasn't really happy with him because he had 'accidentally' flipped her car over with his powers while trying to get back at Todd for doing something. And Todd had gotten into Lance's room and tried to steal some of his money. So Lance wasn't happy with Todd OR Mystique at the moment.

And then Pietro was always zooming around Lance annoying him with his speed. And Lance was just mad at Pietro for being Magneto's son. Lance thought that Magneto and Mystique treated Pietro different from the others because of him being Magneto's son.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid,' Lance thought. 'Pietro isn't that bad.' But still Lance was mad at him too.

And then there was Fred. He hadn't done anything to Lance to make him mad. But he thought 'Oh well, I'm mad at everyone else, why not Fred?'

But as lance thought of this, he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay class, now 'I' will pick partners for you all. So what I want you to do is get with the person next to you and work on the math assignment I'm passing out." The teacher said as he passed out one worksheet per person.

Rogue looked at Lance at the same time Lance looked at her.

"Oh great." Lace said as he fell back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Ah man," Rogue moaned as she too crossed her arms.

And then the teacher walked up to both of them.

"Well, you two are partners, so pull you desks together and get working." The teacher said as he gave both of them a worksheet.

"Come on Mrs. Mallory," Rogue said. "Why do we have to work in pairs?"

"Yeah, can't we wok alone?" Lance asked.

The teacher looked at both of them and said, " Why? What's wrong with you two working together?"

Lance and Rogue looked at each other. 

"I just don't feel like working with him." Rogue argued.

"Same here." Lance agreed. 

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" The teacher said walking off.

Lance and Rogue looked at each other and finally started to work together.

"So," Lance said as he got through some of the problems. He had wanted to ask her this question for a while.

"Rogue, why did you leave us?"

Rogue looked at Lance as if it was the most stupid question in the world.

"What?" Rogue said.

"You heard me, why'd ya leave the brotherhood to join the "X-Geeks."" Lance said again.

"Because," Rogue said. "I didn't want to be part of your stupid Brotherhood."

Lance looked at her and she just stared back. He knew that wasn't the 'real' answer. But he let it go.

Then Rogue asked him, "Why did you join the Brotherhood?"

Lance looked at Rogue. He had never really thought about it. He was just intrigued about some body wanting him, unlike his foster parents had. And that some body was Mystique. But she really only wanted him because he was a mutant. But he still liked that at least some one wanted him.

" Why should I tell you why I joined them?" Lance blurted out, a little louder than was attended. 

" Well, you asked me why I joined the X-Men!" Rogue said quieter than Lance had been.

" Okay. Well I joined them because I wanted too." Lance said.

'Oh yeah, great answer.' Lance thought to himself.

"Okay what ever, lets just finish this stupid paper." Rogue said working again.

And for the rest of the period, the two of them didn't talk to each other.

Okay that was chapter two. But (Of course) this story is not finished. Still more chapters to come. And the other chapter will tell what happens to Rogue and Lance and why both of them are working together to run from the Mutant Hunters. I will have chapter Three up ASAP.


End file.
